casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes Christie
2002/2003)}} Mercedes Christie is a young female resident of Holby. In January 2016, she found herself in money troubles and as a result mugged Noel Garcia in order to get the money. Despite Big Mac's instructions never to return after she later visited the ED, the repercussions of the incident continued in the following months. Mercedes was once in a relationship with Vince Callaghan, but they separated in 2015. She has one son with him, Connor whom she lives with, and is very protective over. Biography Following her encounter with the debt collector, she collected some valuables from her home and headed for the local park. Whilst she was there, she noticed Noel standing near the public toilets on his phone. A seemingly easy target, Mercedes pulled up her hood and covered her face and attempted to take his phone. However, when Noel managed to push her away, she whacked him across the head with a plank of wood, and ran away. Big Mac had witnessed the attack from inside the toilets, but was too cowardly to come out. Later in the day, she went to the ED to see if Noel was okay. Big Mac was going to hand her in, but Mac had gone along with a cover story that he scared the attacker away. Mercedes knew this, and asked for the £70 she needed in order for her to keep his story safe. At the end of the day, she met with Big Mac outside the ED where he gave her the money, and asked never to see her again. The following month, Mercedes was in debt to a woman named Shelle, who threatened to hurt her if she didn't sell the drugs she had. However, PC Kate Wilkinson who was previously investigating the Noel mugging case was following Mercedes, and when she realised she was dealing drugs she began chasing her. Whilst on the run, Mercedes swallowed the drugs and attempted to climb over a fence but fell and cut her abdomen on a rock. She arrived at the ED and refused to have a scan done, and when she was alone with Big Mac she begged him not to turn her in as Shelle was threatening to hurt her son, Connor. However, PC Wilkinson spoke to Big Mac outside the ED and she told him that they found Mercedes' DNA at the scene of Noel's accident, therefore drawing the connection between them. It's unknown what happened to Mercedes after this, but it's likely she was retained in custody for a period of time. In March, Mercedes once again arrived in the ED whilst suffering from drug induced fits. Whilst being treated, she told Zoe to contact Connor's father, as she feared for his safety. Connor's father Vince arrived soon after at the same time Mercedes took a turn for the worse. Whilst she was recovering, Zoe told Vince that Mercedes needs support, not him judging her. In April, Mercedes once again encountered Shelle when she turned up at her house for money she was owed. Mercedes told Connor to go out and play whilst they resolved the debt problems. Later in April, Connor was admitted to the ED after having fallen in a bin whilst trying to retrieve one of his toys. Mercedes became annoyed at the fact Connor had called Max for help instead of her, and accused him of being a paedophile. Later on in the day, Jacob asked Mercedes if she knew anything about who had been dealing drugs to people in Holby after some teenage girls were admitted after taking them. She refused to cooperate and Big Mac asked her why she got caught up in all of it by selling drugs to begin with. At some point after, Jacob managed to gain possession of the drugs that Mercedes had which she didn't intent on getting to teenagers but had to sell them as she already owed Shelle money. The following week, she returned to the ED to apologise to Jacob and ask for her drugs back which he took the previous week. He told her that he threw them away but to be thankful that he didn't go to the police. She later went to see Big Mac about getting her some drugs from the pharmacy as a favour. When Rita asked Mac to go and hand in a prescription at the pharmacy, he went there but shortly after went into the toilets to take some himself and keep them. Mercedes discovered him and told him not to worry as they were friends. Outside the ED, Big Mac handed two packets to Mercedes and although she wanted him to continue supplying them to her to keep her boss happy, Big Mac told her that it would be the first and last time he did it. after Connor was taken back to the ED.]] She returned the next week demanding more from Big Mac, however Charlie and Rita had caught onto the errors in the drug stock and made tramadol a controlled drug, so every prescription would need two signatures. Mac admitted to Noel that he was the one who had been taking the drugs from the stock, and they both confronted Mercedes and told her that she had a lot more to lose than Mac if they handed her in. At the end of April, Mercedes arrived at the ED with Vince and Connor after having been badly beaten up by Shelle. They planned to leave Holby after her treatment. They left Connor in the car whilst she was being treated inside however Shelle told Connor to go with her and took him back to her house. Meanwhile, Zoe informed Mercedes that she was pregnant, which made her think about her priorities. Connor was later injured at Shelle's house after falling through the ceiling, but Zoe and Max were able to get him back to the ED safely whilst Mercedes recovered. The following week, Shelle rung her up whilst she was in hospital and threatened to come after her. Mercedes alerted Vince, but on his way to the ED running through the park he was hit by Elle Gardner in her car. Once at the ED, him, Elle and Zoe found themselves in a hostage situation in The Hope & Anchor across the road from the ED. Eventually they were found by Max and Vince was safely admitted to the ED and Mercedes went to visit him whilst he was recovering. With Shelle apprehended by the police, Mercedes and Vince could finally continue their life together and focus on Connor and their unborn child. Behind the scenes was regarded as the most prominent guest star of series 30.]] Former S Club 7 member Hannah Spearritt portrayed Mercedes Christie on Casualty from January to May 2016. She joined the show having an "on-going, semi-regular guest appearance". In January 2016, the BBC released a video of her encouraging viewers to vote for Casualty for the NTAs. Appearances :See also: Character appearances. Mercedes made her first appearance in the series 30 episode "Shame" on 23 January 2016. Her final episode, "Hello, I Must Be Going" aired on 7 May 2016. Category:Characters Category:Female characters